EFW Raw 13th of June 2011
Michael Cole and The Awesome One are at commentary* MC: Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of RAW where every show keeps getting better and better, and tonight we got a show, so many exciting things going on tonight, the new masked superstar Ato will take on Nexus, a debut will take place, The world heavyweight champion Rated Peep Superstar takes on intercontinental champion the ultimate opportunist and tonights main event a number one contender gets crowned when Ivan “The Destroyer” takes on The Ghost Hunter where the winner gets a shot at RPS at the royal rumble TAO: Any we guarantee a whole bunch more exciting action, tonight so close to the royal rumble with wrestlemania coming, you know it is getting intense, this is what we live for in the wrestling world, lets get this show on the road Match 1: ' '''Alton C vs. The Catorsium (debut) ' *The Zodiacs, RPS, Adam, Nexus and Head Hunter make their way down to the ring* RPS: I’ve got a few things to say, now let me start with the number 1 contender match here tonight, between The Ghost Hunter and Ivan the destroyer, honestly, are you kidding me is, this really best the EFW has to offer, I beat both The Ghost Hunter and Ivan the destroyer before, I’ve gone through the whole cycle, nearly 150 days this beautiful piece of gold has been around my waist, I beat everyone and at the rumble I get to prove it again, when I once again defeat either Ghost Hunter or Ivan, and continue with my title reign and eventually beat Heel Wolverine’s 300 day reign, and prove I am the most dominating world heavyweight champion in all of EFW history, and for tonight against the ultimate opportunist, I am not even worried, The guy is washed up, sure he has beaten before, with the title on the line, but all that matters now is I’m world heavyweight champion, but let’s go to current time, Ato, you piece of s*** you think your all tough, what you did is declare war on the greatest stable in wrestling history THE ZODIACS HeadHunter: Let me continue the thought Peep, Ato, You think your tough with that mask well, you picked up the biggest upset in wrestling history, well never again, because you have to deal with the Adamnites, the Nexusorians, The Adam: Alright let me stop you head hunter before you get out of hand, the point is Ato, you are coward with your mask, you think your tough with your big debut on Friday, but your 15 minutes of fame is over because you found enemies in the wrong group of guys, in just a group of 4 people we told 5 different championships, wherever we compete we dominate, so Ato, the question is are you ready to face a zodiac again, pal Nexus: And this time Ato, you get the 2 time EFW tag team champion, the 2 time European champion, so Ato, as my previous zodiac members said you came to the wrong place looking for a fight because tonight I wil destroy you, break your bones, snap your kneck, end your pathetic career, the only recognition of the name Ato anyone will know is as the chump that the zodiacs destroyed and in more particular Nexus, so you get your @$$ out here 'Match 2: ' 'Nexus w/The Zodiacs vs. Ato ' *Raj and The Best in the world are backstage* Raj: Yeah stop right there mr. best in the world, because I want answers, you attacked me for no reason, like do you have no limits, atleast have a legit reason for attacking me, and give me a chance to fight back you coward BITW: Listen Raj, I do everything for reason, and this reason, well people here in EFW havn’t realised who I am yet, and it’s that I am the best in the world, and so I figured people will realise how good I really am when I’m world champion, but first I have to go through the wannabe losers like you Raj Raj: Are you kidding me, you are going to stand there and call me a wannabe loser, the nerves you have, Let me just say this buddy, I am going to give you your opportunity BITW: Excuse me!? Raj: You said you wanted to go through me then I am going to give you the opportunity whenever you want, now, smackdown, maybe even the royal rumble if you got the guts BITW: Interesting, I’ll think about it 'Match 3: ' 'The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Rated Peep Superstar w/The Zodiacs ' *The team of Big SGA, Alberto Del Rio and The Canadian Destroyer come out* ADR: Listen we are three of the top contenders here in the EFW, and we have yet been scheduled to compete in the royal rumble match, so we are asking Raw general manager WWE Champion CM Punk to come out here and put us in the royal rumble match Big SGA: You know why ladies and gentlemen, because we feel one of us is going to take home the royal rumble and main event Wrestlemania, and who won’t love that TCD: So again, let’s get us three in the rumble *WWE Champion CM Punk come out* WCCMP: Are you three punks honestly have the nerve to ask me, and just assume I’m just going to give you want, do you forget who I am, you know what, fine you three want in the rumble I will let you in, but here’s the deal let’s see how the three of you work together when a wrestlemania main event spot is on the line, you three right now triple threat match, winner gets the best spot in the rumble, and also tonight Chris Xtreme and Best in the world vs. Matt Code and Raj, and you know what just because I am absolutely of the disrespect I get because I am the greatest wrestler here in EFW, I’m adding myself to the number 1 contender match here tonight 'Match 4: ' 'The Big SGA vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. The Canadian Destroyer ' *CM Punk The ultimate saviour and Riyan are backstage* CMPTUS: 6 man over the top battle royal match, I like it, in spirit of the royal rumble, plus I’ll get my hands on Jason T, that sick son of b**** is going to get an @$$ kicking tonight Riyan: Alright calm down, you will get plenty of chances to hurt Jason, but tonight, tonight I prove who I am, EFW doesn’t quite know the name of the American dragon, but tonight they do I will throw every man over the rope if I must, then I will do the same at the rumble and then everyone will fear the American dragon CMPTUS: Well good luck tonight, but don’t get in my way Riyan: On one condition you don’t get in mine 'Match 5: 6 man over the top rope battle royal ' 'Samir Cerebral Assasain vs. Riyan “The American Dragon” vs. AdamEEF vs. The Head Hunter vs. Jason T vs. CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour ' '*'Before the match Cameron Moore comes out* CM: Both Chris and Matt are sick bastards, and for you guys know why I am not at 100 percent, so I won’t compete here tonight, but that sure doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be here, now neither Chris nor Matt should be EFW champion that is obvious to anyone, but one of already is and one of them is going to leave the royal rumble as champ, but it doesn’t matter it’s only a matter of time before I’m back and looking for that title again…….. you think I’m leaving yet, Nope, tonights tag team match featuring Chris Xtreme and Matt Code, I will be special guest referee, have fun 'Match 6 special guest referee Cameron Moore ' 'Best in the world and Chris Xtreme vs. Raj Singh ' Josh Mathews interviews Ivan “The Destroyer” JM: So Ivan another chance to become number one contender for world heavyweight champion ITD: Yeah, well I can’t be more ready, because if I win I get my hands on Rated Peep Superstar again and more importantly I get my hands on that glorious world heavyweight championship that I came so damn close to winning before, now I have been preparing for the ghost hunter so WWE Champion CM Punk getting added to the match throws a little bit of a curveball JM: So you’re not happy with WWE Champion CM Punk adding himself ITD: Listen to me it doesn’t matter, I mean it kind of screws up my gameplan, but he does make a point when was the last time he got a chance, so he earned it, but I don’t think it will work out for him in this match, because tonight is my night, and the royal rumble will be my night JM: Thank you for your time 'Main event: number 1 contender match for world heavyweight championship ' 'The Ghost Hunter vs. Ivan “The Destroyer” vs. WWE Champion CM Punk ' '*'After the match RPS runs out and attacks the winner, but he starts fighting back and RPS backs off, and tells him next time he’ll have to deal with the zodiacs* '''BQ: Rate the show ladies and gentlemen